Amnesia
by Ani Rejl
Summary: Leo was fighting to protect his brothers, but the fight didn't went well for him. Leonardo ends up as a Foot clan member, because he forgot his brothers and his previous life. He thinks, he was in the Foot for the whole time since he was little, because his mind has created fake memories. Will his brothers be able to get him back?
1. Chapter 1: Black

**A/N I'm really sorry for the coding. I have no idea what it was. Thanks for warning.**

**And a little thing- The book "Injured Leo" will be paused because of my lazy ass. **

**_Chapter 1_**

Leo's POV

„Leo, it's almost sunrise, shouldn't we go to the lair?" I heard one of my brothers ask. „Leo."

„Yeah, yeah. Just a minute." I waved my hand towards them, looking at the streets of New York City. _'The Foot was up to something for a while. Why didn't they do something? This is already our fifth night out there, and still nothing.'_

„Yo, Fearless, I don't wanna be the killjoy, but people are getting up, and we're still on a rooftop." Raph crossed his arms on his plastron.

„Just. A. Minute." I replied. _'Geez, are they listening to me?'_

„_LeeeEEOOO!_ I'm hungry. Will we take pizza with us?" Begged Mikey.

„I said, just a minute!" I turned to them. They froze and stared at me. I turned my back at them again. _'What's wrong with them? I told them to wait. Is it that hard? Evidently is, for them.' _I rolled my eyes in annoyance. After 10 more minutes Raph spoke up, again;

„Leo, the streets are getting busier every second, we should go. We're ninjas. We hide in the shadows. Remem-" I saw a black figure on a roof. I tensed.

„Shush!" I interrupted his speech by putting my finger to the air.

„But-" He tried to continue.

„Hush, Raphael!" I half-shouted half-whispered and looked back. The person was gone. _'Am I getting paranoid?' _My eyes were darting from one roof to another. Nothing.

„Leo?" Asked Don quietly and went closer. _'Come on. Show yourself.' _I pleaded in my head.

„Maybe... I'm just tired." I relaxed and stepped back. „Let's go." I ordered. The sun already on its way up. They nodded.

„Who's last in the lair, pay for the pizza!" Mikey yelled, already running away with Raph, and Donnie behind his shell. I glared around the rooftops for the last time and joined my brothers.

I was a few rooftops behind them when I saw the black figure again. The figure ran as fast as I, on the other side of street on rooftops. It was looking at me with a blank, black expression. „C'mon, Raphie-boy! Catch me if you can!" Mikey shouted. The figure turned its head to them and ran faster. „Oh, no, you don't!" I said under my breath, and catch up with it. It was about to jump and I launched myself, too. We met in the air just a few meters above my brothers, and fell on the concrete rooftop with a thud, sparring. It was holding kamas, and by its waist was hanging kusarigama. Completely in black. No logo. No colors. Just a pitch black. I couldn't see its face either. We stood in front of each other.

„Leo!"

„Who the shell is that!?" I heard my brothers behind me.

„Get away!" I shouted back at them, but they didn't move a muscle. „Now!" I said louder.

„I'm not leavin' ya here with this thing!" Raph protested.

„Raphael! For once, do what I say!" I yelled, not leaving my sight out of the figure.

„No way, Fearless."

„Raph!" Snapped Donnie as there appeared Foot ninjas everywhere. The person dashed over me with its kamas. I dodged the first attack and second blocked via katanas. I attacked my opponent. It did a backflip to dodge my attack and landed with all precision, like a ballet dancer. A few moments after, we were sparring again. It attacked, I dodged or blocked it. The same on its side. Then Mikey yelped in pain. I lost my focus and looked at my youngest brother's direction. He was pinned to the ground by 3 Foot ninjas, his arm behind his shell. Black- The person in black -used the opportunity of my lost focus, and tackled me to the ground. I blocked its kamas in the last second. I was sweating and panting from the fight, a few inches from my face was the blades of its kamas. I looked at Mikey again. One of the Foot ninjas was just about to finish him. Donatello was surrounded by 6, and Raphael was making his way towards Mike; But not fast enough. „Don't. Touch. My. Brothers!" I yelled and pushed Black off me. I ran to Mikey, kicking the Foot off him, and helping him up. „Mikey, you gotta get out of here. Get Donnie and go." I blocked another attack of Foot ninja. „I'll gain you more time!" I yelled at Mikey and kicked a ninja in the chest. Mikey ran towards Donnie, holding his arm near him. I ran over to Raph. I helped him with the Foot and got to him. „Raph, take Don and Mike, and get your shells outta here!"

„I'm not leavin' ya with them alone!" He said back and gestured to the Foot ninjas on the ground.

„For once, do as I say! Mikey's hurt! He needs you, Raph!" He hesitated for a second.

„_Promise _me, you'll come back." Raph said and raised his hand.

„Promise." I grabbed his hand and nodded. When they were getting away, I cut off Foot ninjas that wanted to follow them.Then I saw Black, trying to get around me to my brothers. I threw shurikens its way. Black turned to me, and let them be. When there were just 3 ninjas left, Black joined its self to the party. _'Great...' _I was dodging, kicking, attacking, again and again. It was exhausting. Minutes later there was just me, and Black. Sun was behind dark clouds, and thunder drums were hearable from far away. We stared at each other, both panting. Both waiting.

„Come, and get me." I whispered loud enough so it could hear it. Black launched towards me, and we were sparring again. My katana sent its kamas in the air, sending them away from us. Black didn't look like it was bothering it. It just took its kusarigama and backflipped. The next thing I remember is laying on the ground. Legs tied together with the kusarigama chain, its blade under my neck, my katanas took away, and Black closely on top of me. I gulped and the blade cut me slightly. _'It can't be. I can't lose. I have to protect my brothers.' _Even though Black was so close to me, I couldn't see its face through the black clothing. _'How is it able to see?' _I thought. Then Black looked up, searching for something. Someone. I took the opportunity and punched it with my free hand. The kusarigama blade was gone, and I put the chain off my legs. I grabbed my katanas from the ground and got into a fighting stance. Black was on feet, too. But something was wrong. All the knocked out Foot ninjas were gone. _'Are guys okay?' _Flashed through my head. That was it; Black caught me off the guard and kicked me in my stomach roughly. I fell on my knees, holding my plastron. It sent pain through my whole body. I weakly got up just as was Black running towards me. Its kusarigama chain hit my cheek and cut it. I stepped backward, cringing from the pain.

Then the storm started. Droplets were covering my body along with my sweat. Smoke was coming out of my mouth every time I breathed out. Lightning accompanied by thunder drum lit up the dark sky. Out of nowhere, there was a whole army of Foot behind Black. I was barely standing on my shaking knees, I haven't slept over 30 hours, and my cuts were burning like hell. Black knew I was on the edge of my strength. But what _I_ didn't know that I was on the edge of the building as well. Black darted out of its place, making its way straight to me.

After that...? It's just blurry.

_Flash. Bang. Cold. Nothing._

**~Ani Rejl**


	2. Chapter 2: Foot

****A/N Okay. Let's set things right in this**** story;****

_****1) Karai has not mutated. She doesn't have her snake form.****_

_****2) Shredder and Splinter are dead. (Karai thinks her father was the Shredder.)****_

_****3) Bradford & Xever ARE mutants. (Bradford is Rahzar.)****_

_****4) Karai leads the Foot (& there's no Shinigami.)****_

**_**Sorry if it's confusing, but it's for the plot. Also; If you think that Karai has lost her attitude (she's too kind), let it be... I am very aware of that.**_**

**_Chapter 2_**

Leo's POV

_'Argh... Why my head so hurts?' _I thought, slowly opening my eyelids. I blinked several times to adjust to the dark. I was laying on a cold floor made from something hard, the ceiling looks the same. _'Why am I so... sore?' _I tried to sit, but as soon as I tensed my muscles I winced in pain. After a while, I was freezing out in the cold ground. _'Come on. Come. On!' _I gritted my teeth in pain and painfully got up, leaning against the nearest wall. I looked at my hand and gasped. It was... green, and- and- It wasn't just my hand. My whole body was green, and I had a shell, too?

„_What _am I?" I whispered in a raspy voice. Then there was a sudden light coming from the opened door. Iron bars were making shadows all over... my cell? In the doorway was someone standing.

„Long time, no see." Spoke up a girl voice. I blinked. The girl went closer. She was slim in black clothing, and her body was covering metal pieces as some kind of armor on her calves, thighs, forearms, shoulders, and chest. Around her waist was a purple cloth. But I still couldn't see in her face. I stepped hesitantly back.

„Who are you? Where am I?" I was almost shouting, „Who am I?" I paused, „What, am I?" She stood there without a single movement. Like she had turned into a stone. I could hear rats, running somewhere in a hall. Hissing at each other. I could hear my heavy breathing. „Hello?" I asked just to make sure, she's okay. She muttered something under her breath.

„You-" She started hesitantly, „What is the last thing you remember?" She asked carefully. I tried to remember, but it cost me just a headache.

„I-I'm sorry. I can't remember anything. I just remember... Cold... and pain." She inhaled quietly, but I heard it, though. She was tapping her foot against the cold ground, her hand on her chin, thinking. Then she went closer, and I could finally see her face. Her brownish-gold eyes were accentuated with a bright red eyeliner over the tips of her eyebrows on her pale face, and her red lipstick was highlighting her small lips. Her hair was shortcutted in black color, matching her clothes. The eyes of her were full of empathy, and the lines of her face were smooth.

„Are you in pain?" She asked.

„Yeah." I said, and to my surprise, she opened the cell.

„Come with me." I don't know why I listened to her. Maybe the pain was too much to handle or I just needed answers. And she was able to give me them.

**TIMESKIP**

The girl, Karai, told me that my name is 'Leonardo'. I was mutated when I was little, and that I belong to the Foot from the whole beginning, that I was growing up with her. Then there was the Hamato clan. Assholes. They killed Karai's parents, and now she's alone.

„You belong here, Leo. With the Foot." She looked at my eyes, while a weird man named Dexter Stockholm, or something like that, took care of my wounds. „You were like a son to my father. He trained us to be strong, and brave." She determined.

„I... Don't remember that, sorry." I said with a pang of guilt in my guts.

„It's not your fault, Leo." She placed her hand on my shoulder and stood up. „I'll train you in honor of my father. I promise." She looked at me with a confident look. I smiled at her thankfully.

„Hey, Blue candy." I turned to see the owner of a girl's voice behind me. She had blond hair in a loose ponytail. Her eyes were glowing light-blue as the ocean itself, decent black eyeliner around them. She wore a black tank-top, grey shorts, and high boots. Tattoos covering her arms and legs.

„I need to talk to you for a sec, Nym." Karai said to the new-comer. „Stockman! Lead our precious member to the kitchen." She ordered the man, and I followed him. We went through a hallway, where from time to time, were doors on each side.

„Take anything you need." He muttered as we walked into the kitchen. It was a large room with a high ceiling.

„Do you have feasts often?" I asked curiously as I started to look around. He snorted.

„If only..." He said mostly to himself. „I have something in the laboratory. So if you excuse me, I'll go now." Said the scientist.

„Thank you, Boxton."

„IT'S BAXTER!" He shouted, annoyed from the hallway. Everything had its proper place. The knives were next to the cutting boards, a new-looking stove following. I went over to the fridge and found some sushi ingredients and drinks. When I closed the fridge again, I almost jumped outta my shell.

„Hey, Blue." Said the blonde girl, leaning against the silver fridge while I was holding my hand on my heart. „Karai had told me what happened to you." She said with a fake sad voice. „I am sorry for you. I really am." She walked over me, sat on the kitchen counter, and played with her fingers.

„We... Weren't introduced, were we?" I asked her shyly.

„Well. I know who you are." Smirk on her face. _'I'd like to know that too.' _I thought to myself. „My name is Nymeria." She said and threw me an apple. _'Where did THAT come from?!' _I caught it and took a bite.

„Thanks."

„No prob, Blue."

„Why are you keep calling me "Blue"?" I asked and took another bite.

„Because of your eyes, dummy. They're blue." She giggled.

„They are?" Nymeria chuckled at my reaction and nodded.

„What's up, you two?" Karai showed in the doorway, leaning on the doorframe with crossed arms. And I was enjoying the taste of the apple.

„Blue forgot his eye color." The blond snickered. Karai ignored.

„You think you ready to train, Leo?" She asked and slowly made her way towards me and Nymeria.

„I just have a few more questions." I said hesitantly., finishing the apple.

„Go ahead."

„Is there any chance of getting my memory back?"

„I don't know. I can't answer you that one, sorry."

„Why was I in the cell? And you were acting... weird."

„The Hamatos were playing with your mind. They made you think that you are one of them." She was angry at them. But then her expression softens, „And I thought I lost you, Leonardo." A wave of anger washed me as I heard that. _'They will pay for that.'_

„Why?" I asked simply.

„Because you're different. You're strong and loyal. Your skills are amazing, and I bet that you didn't forget how to use a katana. They were afraid of you. So they _stole _you from the Foot." She said, anger filling her again. „Anything else?" She asked after a while of silence.

„One last; When can I start?" I said smirking at the girls.

**TIMESKIP** (1month later)

„Good. Now attack!" Karai ordered, and I darted out of my spot. I was getting better in martial arts fast. Like I didn't forget that one. It was... just a little blurry. I love training. I always clear my head and get my anger away. I and Nymeria are teasing each other every time we see. „Leonardo! Focus!" _'Yeah, yeah. Sorry.' _I put my full attention into the training. _'Duck. Slip leg, aaaand...' _One of the 5 training ninjas fell. _'...Right to the ground.' _Another two were coming in my direction. _'Dodge. Kick. Jump and kick.' _Two more down. I stood in the dojo prepared for the rest 3 attack. Karai waved her hand to give them a command. _'Avoid the enemy's weapon. Flip and kick. Duck and slip the leg. WHOA! Dodge unexpecting attack and beam!' _The last of the ninjas hit the dojo wall, falling to the ground. I looked at Karai.

„Good one." She commented, „Now," She jumped elegantly in front of me unsheathing her wakizashi, „Can you beat me?" A playful smirk on her lips.

„Without hesitation." I replied with a low, but still playful voice, and got into my fighting stance. She charged at me, I blocked her attack with one katana, unsheathing my other one, and directing to her side. She backflipped, throwing a blinding powder in my eyes. „Hey! That's cheating!"

„I'm just testing your other senses." Karai said beside me. I stopped rubbing my eyes and cut into the air where she was standing just a second ago. _'Okay, Leo. Calm down.' _Breathe in. _'And listen.' _Silence. A siren somewhere in the city. A swish. _'Wait. A swish?' _I turned around and blocked Karai's attack just in time. I could feel the cold of our steel weapons on my face. „Nice." She complimented and sheathed her sword.

„Thanks." I breathed out and rubbed the blinding powder off my eyes.

„Hey, Karai." Nymeria burst into the dojo, „And, Hero Boy." She gave me a short, teasing smile. „The shipment arrived sooner than we have expected." She said with all seriousness.

„Go, get the Foot." Karai ordered with a strict voice, and Nymeria disappeared. „Leo, you go to the Stockman's lab. He's got something for you. Meet us in the garage." I nodded at her orders and ran to Derek's lab.

„Stinkboy!" I shouted out as I entered the enormous room.

„It's STOCKMAN!" He yelled in annoyance and went to me with something. „This is from Mistress Karai." He said and handed it to me. It were black bandanas, black belt with red accessories, smoke bombs, and katana sheathings. Then there were kneepads made out of steel, chest armor, and two sheathing gauntlets similar to the ones that owned Shredder- Karai showed me his armor. And not to forget a pair of shoulder pads, the left one with the Foot symbol, and a red headscarf.

When I had put it on, I left my old gear in Spackman's lab, and head to the garage.

„Finally! What took you so long, Snow White." Greeted me Nymeria, in her black overall, face still visible.

„Leo." Said Karai before I could reply to Nym. She was holding two brand-new katanas with a greyish-black handle. „They're yours." She said. I walked over to her, passing Bradford and Xever. Bradford growled at me, but I got already used to that. He didn't like me for some reason, and neither did his fishy friend. I took the katanas from Karai carefully and tried them.

„Perfect." I thanked her and sheathed the katanas.

„Blue, you have forgotten about something." Nymeria lifted a sheathed tanto and a black cloth. I took the tanto from her and secured it on my hip while she tied the black bandana around my head.

„Let's go!" Ordered Karai, and everyone got into the Foot vans, heading for the docks.

**~Ani Rejl**


	3. Chapter 3: Other Than Me

**_Chapter 3_**

Leo's POV

„Foot ninjas will secure the area." Karai said in the van, on our way to the docks. „Bradford. You and Xever will lead them. You have the right wing." She turned from the mutated wolf to the poisonous fish, „You have the left one." I and Nymeria were leaning on the van wall. _'This isn't training, anymore, Leo. You have their trust, and you can't fail.' _The van stopped. We all went to our positions; The Foot ninjas on both our sides with their commanders. Nym covered her face with a black cloth and disappeared into the dark. I and Karai stood in front of the vans.

Then there showed up weird men in suits and square faces. Their English wasn't fluent, and they called themselves "Kraang". I stood my place as Karai was talking with them. After that, she commanded to 3 ninjas to take a box with the merchandise. Then it all gone wrong.

Xever landed next to Karai, Bradford following. Nymeria jumped from the container the two mutants were thrown. „The turtles." Nym said. _'What? Which turtles?' _My questions stopped coming as 3 teenage-looking turtles with different color skin, heigh, and colors of their masks, landed a few meters before Karai, Nymeria, and the Kraang men. _'Who are you? Why do you look the same as me?' _The red-clad turtle was angry, but there was something missing, I couldn't tell what. The purple one was determined for something, and the little orange one was sad, though he wanted to cover it with fake anger. Karai has noticed my confusion.

„Foot! Attack!" She ordered, and about 20 Foot ninjas, Bradford, Xever, and Nym launched at the turtles. Karai ran to me. „Leo."

„Wh-Why do they-?" I started asking, confused.

„I know they look like you. But don't bet on their look. They're the Hamato clan, Leonardo." That was the only thing I needed to hear to put away my confusion, and hesitation. _'They'll pay.'_ I frowned and unsheathed my katanas. I reached the fight just in time. Almost all of the ninjas were down, along with Xever. Bradford was fighting with the small turtle. The purple turtle was sparring with Nym when the red-clad one wanted to hit her from behind. I got there before he could. I blocked his attack with my katanas. He was wide-eyed at my appearance.

„Leo?" He asked in surprise. _'How does he know my name?' _Instead of answering him, I made his sai flew to the ground. He was surprised even more at my action. When I was tired of his staring, I started to attack him. He was just blocking or dodging it. „Leo! What are you doing?!" He did a flip back to get out of my range. I didn't respond.

„Raph!" Shouted someone behind me. I turned to see the rest 2 turtles coming to my direction, Karai lifting unconsciousness Nymeria in black. The 2 turtles stopped as they saw me. „Leo?" Said hesitantly the high one. The orange-clad just stared at me. _'Why everyone, except me, knows who I am?' _

„Leo!" Shouted the small turtle and ran to me.

„Mikey, no!" Shouted "Raph". Too late. I was already standing above "Mikey", my katana on his throat. The purple-clad turtle gasped.

„You'll pay." I hissed through my teeth, putting more pressure on Mikey's throat. He winced in pain as the blade cut him.

„Stop it, Leo!" Raph shouted and took his sai.

„Leo, don't!" The purple went closer.

„Don't even think about getting closer." I warned them, pointing my second katana at Raph, and looking at purple.

„Leonardo!" I heard Karai and turned my head to her. I groaned and deepened the cut on the little one's throat before I ran into the van. There was already sitting Nymeria, with the box from the Kraang next to her. I smiled in relief that she's okay.

„Almost got kill, Black." I told her more warmly than teasingly. She just chuckled tiredly. I turned my attention to Karai. „How did they knew, who I am? Why do they look the same? What and who are they?" I started asking her.

„They're the Hamato clan, Leo." She said sternly. „The rest, I'll tell you another day." And she turned back, talking to the driver. I groaned.

„When the Hamatos killed your family, why did you call me off? If you would give me fi-"

„Enough, Leonardo!" She yelled at me. „Nymeria's hurt, and I won't sacrifice her life for something that can wait." That's the last thing she told me that day. When we arrived to the Foot warehouse, Nym had to visit Bellboy to take care of her injuries.

„Bellboy!" I shouted as I entered the big lab with Nym limping next to me.

„It's STOCKMAN! How many times have I to tell you?!" Yelled Boxton at me. Nymeria snickered.

„I thought you're tougher than that, Warrior." I said towards Nymeria, a smirk on my lips.

„Try to fight two high skilled ninjas, and then say something." She took off her black overall, taking just jeans instead.

„Don't do any excuses, okay? I got 3 of 'em." I said.

„Yeah, but they didn't want to hurt you. You did." She said. _'Why didn't they fight back?'_

„Stickman! Hand me the bandages, I'll do it myself." I trailed off the conversation.

„STOCK-MAN!" He handed me the bandages. „One last time, and I give up on this, idiot." He muttered to himself. I sat beside Nymeria bandaging her arms, and stomach.

_"_**_I love those who can smile in trouble._**_" _

„What is it?" I asked her and pointed at her quote tattoo on her arm.

„It's Leonardo Da Vinci." She smiled and pointed at another.

_"_**_There are three classes of people: Those who see. Those who see when they are shown. Those who do not see._**_"_

„Him, again."

„What about this one?" I asked curiously.

_"_**_Do not take life too seriously. You will never get out of it alive._**_"_

„This is from Elbert Hubbard."

„How can you remember all these names?" I asked looking at all the quotes.

„Time." She smiled warmly.

_"_**_We are who we choose to be._**_" _

I shook my head, and noticed something else than a quote. A black raven, shattering into smaller pieces on her back, close to the back of her neck. „And this?" I asked.

„The raven?" I nodded. „When you're a ninja you gotta disappear, right? Well, and the raven? Just my fav animal." She shrugged.

**TIMESKIP backward**, Don's POV

„Leonardo!" I turned to see Karai. Leo groaned and ran into the van. I was immediately at Mikey's side.

„You okay, Mikey?" I asked him worriedly, tying a cloth around his neck to slow down the bleeding a bit. „April, we need a ride." I said into a walkie-talkie. _„On it." _She replied.

„What. The shell. Was that." Raph stated, looking at where the Foot vans disappeared. „Leo... He's alive."

„He may be alive. But he's somehow with the Foot, Raph." He acted like I didn't say anything.

„He's not dead." He said, enchanted.

„Raph!" I yelled at him. He turned to me. „I need help with Mikey."

„Yeah, yeah, sorry." He looked for the last time where Leo was and then we went to wait for April. I have told April everything. About the Kraang, the Foot, and Leo.

„Leo's alive?" She couldn't believe. „He was with the Foot for the whole month? But... You have searched the Foot warehouse." She said, „Besides; Leo loves you, guys. Why would he be with the Foot?"

„Maybe he looked like, Leo," Raph started from the back of the Shellraiser, „But he's no longer him. _Our_ Leo wouldn't hurt Mikey." Unfortunately, we all agreed in silence.

**A/N So. Um... If you're confused about why Leo said: "**_W_hy everyone, except me, knows who I am?**" I'll explain shortly. Maybe he knows his name and understands his look, but with his amnesia, he doesn't know his character. _You can't know who you are until you know who you were._**

**~Ani Rejl**


	4. Chapter 4: TCRI

**_Chapter 4_**

Leo's POV, 2 weeks later

„Yo, Sleeping Beauty!" I quickly sat up in my bed, Nymeria was leaning on the door frame to my apartment, her blonde hair hangs to her waist, and a white tank top with raven and jeans under her black overall, face visible. „Karai wants us in the throne room in 5 minutes." I shot up from my bed, gearing up.

„You couldn't tell me sooner?!"

„Yeah, I could." She smirked, „I just watched you for 5 more." I chuckled, setting my new katanas on my shell.

„C'mon, you joker." I told her, a smile on my face, she grinned.

We arrived in the throne room in time, and each of us stood on each side of the Shredder's - now Karai's - throne. Bradford greeted me the same way as always, and Xever just glared at me. I have expected something more from him. Then entered Karai with Kuro Kabuto on her head. There was dead silence as she walked towards the throne. She glanced at everyone in the room when she was sitting.

„Report." She spoke up.

„Mistress," Bradford stepped out of his place, „The turtles ambushed us at our weapon storehouse. They blew up the whole place." Karai was silent, and I could feel Bradford's nervosity.

„Did you get them?" She asked strictly. The mutant wolf took a while before answering.

„N-No, Mistress Karai." Within a second was Karai holding her sword at Bradford's throat, ready to kill.

„How could that happened?" She asked rhetorically with a fake amuse, „You are just a waste of space. Give me one reason to not to kill you." She threatened him, and he whined like a little helpless puppy.

„I'll- It won't happen again, I promise."

„You bet it won't." Karai hissed. When he started to get up from the ground, she swung her sword and cut off a part of his left ear. „Next time it will be your life." She said and walked away to sit on her throne. He went aside whining. „Xever! You lead the next mission. Don't fail me. If the turtles show up, bring them all to me."

„Karai." I kneeled in front of her. „I'm asking for permission to lead the next mission. I won't fail you, my mistress."

„I'm submissively asking to join Leonardo, Mistress." I glanced at Nymeria who was already kneeling next to me, head down. Karai was quiet for an oddly long time. I held my breath. _'Does she trust me? Does she trust me enough? Am I good enough? C'mon, Karai. I need an answer.'_

„Yes." She said shortly. My and Nym's heads shot up. We stood up.

„I won't fail you. I promise to my life." I said.

„Next mission is under Leonardo's orders." Shouted Karai to the others. „I believe in you." She told me and went out of the room. I and Nymeria looked at each other with shocked and surprised faces. Then we started to jump up and down like little kids.

„You did it, Blue!" She said, a bright smile on her lips.

„I know! I can't believe I can lead these idiots!" We laughed at what I just said, and went to the kitchen for breakfast.

**TIMESKIP**

I was supposed to go into TCRI and get some technology from the Kraang. It wouldn't be that hard, but when we got here the building was alarmed. I got Xever, 25 Foot ninjas and Nymeria behind my back. Nym went next to me.

„What's happening?" She asked, through her black overall.

„I don't know." I replied and turned to my group, „Xever. Wait here with 10 ninjas. I, Nymeria, and the rest will go for the technology. Cover us." He nodded and we went inside.

When we got into the "underground" of the whole building, we saw sliced or knocked out Kraang robotic bodies everywhere. Nym told me they are brain-looking aliens, but- Ewww.

„We gotta get these boxes out of here or the Foot will get them." Said a voice behind a corner. I raised my fist into the air and peaked to see the intruders. „You don't touch anything, Mikey." _'Hamato Clan.'_

„But whyyyyyyy? The alarm is already on."

„Yeah, and who's responsible for that, huh?" _'Should I wait for them to get it out? Attack them? But Karai wants them. Alive.'_ „Donnie, what's the plan? The front doors are already surrounded by cops."

„We could get out of here through a window. But there-"

„That's all I need ta know." _'They'll get out.' _I turned to Nymeria. The black cloth was covering her face, but I know what was her idea. I nodded. I sent 5 Foot ninjas right, 5 left. Nymeria with the rest 5 headed to the turtles. I stayed behind. After a while, I heard a thud and a voice of a kid.

„Ow, ow, ow. Guys?"

„Mikey!" Shouted 2 voices. I can bet that Nym was on top of "Mikey". She never talked on her missions.

„Get out of my brother, you- you-!"

„Raph! The boxes!" I saw our ninjas taking the boxes out to Xever and the rest.

„Who cares 'bout the boxes! This... Thing got Mikey!" I peaked to see what's happening; "Raph" ran towards Nymeria, sais in his hands. She flipped off Mikey, taking out her kamas, and blocking his attack. "Donnie" ran to Mikey and helped him up. I threw a smoke bomb between them. Nymeria rolled from Raph to me and passed me one end of her kusarigama. We tied up the purple and orange banded turtles under the cover of smoke while they coughed. I kicked one of them, and they flew away, hitting the wall. Nymeria disappeared to take care of the red one. I walked out of the smoke and stood in front of them. Their faces were priceless. „Pathetic." I whispered in disgust and turned around to watch Nym against Raphael. I could see she was enjoying it so far. When she was flipping and rolling, she was just playing with her enemy like a cat with its prey.

„Leo..." Said one of the turtles behind me. I didn't turn. „Leo, please." He sobbed. Dunno which one. „We-We're your brothers, Leo. Why are you doing this?" He sobbed again. Nymeria slipped her leg under Raph and he fell. „We miss you, Leo. You are our brother." Raph blocked Nymeria's attack and kicked her stomach. She flew through the room and hit the wall. _'Okay, that's enough.' _I dashed to the red-clad turtle. He noticed me a moment before I bumped into him. I took my tanto and put it onto his neck. I couldn't kill him, though how much I wanted to. I looked at Nym. When she didn't wake up I put more pressure on Raph's throat and shifted nervously. _'Come on, Nym. I know you can do it.' _She didn't move. I looked away from her, passing Raph's scared and surprised face, and looked at the ground. _'What now? Two of them tied up, one under my blade. But for what. Nym is unconscious, and I can't let the turtles go or leave Nym here.' _I growled in frustration. The turtles watched me. „L-Leo?" I shot my eyes to the purple turtle. He flinched under my sudden action. „I-I can h-help." He said slowly. _'Should I let him touch Nym? What if he's lying? Why would he help me? Would Nymeria accept help from an enemy? What will Karai say?' _My eyes were examining every inch of him. Brownish eyes full of hope, slightly opened mouth, revealing a gap. I looked at Raph under me. He was surprised and desperate for something. My sight landed on Nym. When I was about to accept their help, Xever joined us in the room. _'Oh, thank god.'_

„Take her out." I ordered. I hit Raph's head, knocking him unconscious. 3 Foot ninjas appeared behind me. I took Raph on my back and gave an order to grab his "brothers". We left the TCRI in time; Police was already searching the building.

„What now?" Asked Xever on a roof. I looked at the turtles and back.

„We'll get to the vans. Hamatos, you, 10 ninjas. I'll take Nymeria, the boxes, and the rest of the Foot ninjas. Understood?"

„Yes."

**TIMESKIP**

When we arrived at the Foot warehouse, the boxes went directly to the Stuckman's lab. He says that Nym is okay, so she's resting in her bed. I needed to report the mission to Karai.

I was waiting next to the turtles - Raph already tied up, too - when Karai entered the room and sat down on the throne. „I see the mission was successful." She said, looking at the turtles. I kneeled on the red carpet.

„I failed." I said simply. She looked at me, not understanding what I said.

„What are you talking about, Leonardo? We got the Kraang technology, _and_, you captured the turtles as well."

„Yeah, but Bla- Nymeria got hurt." I said, a wave of guilt washed over me.

„Stockman said she's fine, Leo. Last time it was worse." She said like nothing happened. I stood up.

„She's hurt, Karai!" I raised my voice. „And it's my fault! She was fighting while I was watching! If I wasn't and helped her instead, she wouldn't be hurt!" I could feel everyone staring at me.

„Don't shout at me, Leonardo." She warned.

„Remember the docks? She was hurt, and you called me off because you didn't want her blood- Her _life _on your hands. But now? When she got hurt under my leadership? She's _nothing _to you." She stared at me in disbelief. No reply. „That's what I thought." I scoffed. I turned around and wanted to leave.

„You are not allowed to shout at me, Leonardo!" She threw shurikens before me to stop me. I looked at her with a corner of my eyes. She was standing, wide eyes, trembling legs. „You need to learn how to speak with your mistress." She spat out and unsheathed her wakizashi.

„Learning is the only thing the mind never exhausts, never fears, and never regrets." I smirked. „Leonardo da Vinci." I unsheathed one of my katanas. I prepared to jump when someone's hand touched my shoulder and squeezed it to hold me back.

„Mission is accomplished, Mistress." _'Nymeria?' _She was standing beside me, bandages around her stomach were visible under the white, raven tank top. „Waiting for next orders." She had a blank expression across her face. Karai sheathed her sword.

„You two have a break for now. If anything I will say." Karai said and left the room, giving me a death glare. The others left after her. The turtles led to the dungeon.

„You imbecile!" Yelled Nymeria at me, and grabbed my both shoulders. „She could have killed you! And if not she then the others for sure! What were you thinking, Blue?" Then she hugged me for a short while. „Never do that again." She poked her finger into my plastron. I was speechless.

„Wh- Why- You- I- Whe- What?" She chuckled.

„Come on, Mr. Speech. I'm hungry, and you gotta apologize to Karai."

**TIMESKIP**

After my apology to Karai, I went to hang out with Nymeria. Well. More like 'hang in'. We were sitting on her bed, watching Hunger Games, and having pancakes, that she stole from the kitchen.

„If I was one of the chosen girls I would win." She stated.

„W'y 'o 'ou 'ink 'o?" I asked with my mouth full.

„You're disgusting." She rolled her eyes. I swallowed.

„Am I?" I said teasingly, a smirk on my face.

„No doubt." She took another pancake and shove it whole into her mouth. I quickly grabbed the whipped cream and filled Nym's mouth with it. She started to choke. I laughed at her until she did the same to me. Then someone entered.

„Nymeria. Karai wants you to watch over the tortu-" Xever stopped as he saw both of us choking with whipped cream. She swallowed and licked her lips.

„On my way." She said.

„Yeah... I see." He said and left the room. We both - Without any more whipped cream - burst out laughing.

**TIMESKIP, backward**, Raph's POV

I know Leo isn't Leo anymore, but I didn't expect this. I, Donnie, and Mikey were tied up, kneeling in the Shredder's throne room. Leo stood next to me. He was frowning, whatever reason for. Fishface and Rahzar across the room.

„I see the mission was successful." Karai said. _'When did she come here?' _She looked at us like we were her trophies she'll put above her fireplace. Then Leo stepped out and kneeled before her. _'My brother, Leonardo Hamato, the Fearless leader is kneeling before the Foot princess like a slave. When did it get this bad? I swear if we'll die because of him, I'll kill him.'_ I wasn't listening to the conversation. I glanced at my younger bros to see Mikey in tears, and I could see that Donnie was giving up.

„She's hurt, Karai!" I looked up to see Leo shouting at Karai. Don and Mikey were watching too. „And it's my fault! She was fighting while I was watching! If I wasn't and helped her instead, she wouldn't be hurt!" _'Maybe he changed, but he's the same at this...'_

„Don't shout at me, Leonardo." Karai was mad, I could see it.

„Remember the docks? She was hurt, and you called me off because you didn't want her blood- Her _life _on your hands. But now? When she got hurt under my leadership? She's _nothing _to you." _'Yeah, that would fit Karai.' _She didn't respond. „That's what I thought." Leo turned to leave.

„You are not allowed to shout at me, Leonardo!" Shurikens passed a few inches before Leo's face. He stood there without a move. „You need to learn how to speak with your Mistress." She unsheathed her sword.

„Learning is the only thing the mind never exhausts, never fears, and never regrets." _'Really, Leo? You're getting into a fight and you're playing smart?' _He stared at his "mistress", unsheathed katana, ready to launch. Before he could, a blonde, bruised girl limped behind him and held his shoulder.

„Mission is accomplished, Mistress." She spoke up, „Waiting for next orders." Karai untensed and sheathed her blade. _'Who the shell are ya? Why Leo looked surprised to see her?'_

**TIMESKIP**

After that, they chained us in the dungeon. Wrists to the wall, and left.

„Are ya okay?" I asked my brothers.

„What was that all about?" Asked Donnie. Mikey just stared to the ground.

„Dunno. But we gotta get outta here."

„Any ideas?" Donnie said, lifting chained hands as high as possible.

„We gotta talk to Leo." I said.

„I already tried, Raph. Back in the TCRI." He looked at the concrete floor. „He was about to accept my help when Fishface entered. There's still some hope. And after that what I saw- With Karai. I just know there is."

„You're cute if you think that." A giggle.

„Karai." I hissed through my gritted teeth.

„Long time, no see, Raphael."

„What do you want! What have you done to Leo!" I shouted.

„I didn't do anything to him." She said innocently, „He just didn't want to be with you anymore. How terrible brothers you have to be to let this happen." She giggled evilly. I growled. „And I do not want anything than you, Raphael. The rat of yours, _Splinter_," She said his name with disgust, „Is dead, so after you'll be finished, too," She stepped closer to me and put her blade on my neck, I was held back by the chains on my wrists. „I have nothing to worry about anymore." She whispered. The doors to our "room" flew open.

„Mistress. Stockman wants you in his lab." She rolled her eyes and turned to the fishy silhouette.

„Send here Nymeria. She can do whatever she wants to them. But I want them still alive." _'Great... I'll die by the hand of this bitch.'_

**A/N I am sorry? I don't know why there's always the coding. I am REALLY sorry, but I don't know why it's happening. **

**~Ani Rejl**


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth

**_Chapter 5_**

Leo's POV

Nymeria left to watch over our guests, and I was in the dojo training. I kicked, punched, slid, smashed, cut over and over again. The foot training dummies were too easy. _'What's Nym doing?' _I wondered. I sheated my katanas and walked down the lair to the dungeon. I heard grunts and groans coming from one of the doors. _'There is the warrior I'm looking for.' _I smirked to myself and opened the door.

"You know Karai wants them alive, right?" I asked her with a smile and gave a fast glance at the red-masked turtle with bruises that Nymeria has done. She turned to me.

"You are without me for 20 minutes and you're already bored." She snickered, "How boring your life has to be?" teased Nym and I chuckled.

"Funny, aren't we?" I leaned on a table nearby.

"Wanna have some fun?" She glanced towards the chained up Hamato clan. Raph was all bruised and had a few cuts, Donnie had a cut on his neck and cheek, and Mikey was bleeding from his nose. I snickered at the sight. _'Idiots.'_

"Why not. Just a bit." Their eyes widened and looked towards me. I took out my tanto. "What should I do?" I asked and turned my head to Nymeria who was sitting on a table. She shrugged.

"Anything that doesn't kill them." I grinned. My tanto touched the skin of the orange-clad turtle as he winced.

"Leo..." Raph said and I stopped the blade from moving, "...Please... Don't..." He was struggling to say those words. I frowned and tightened my grip on the handle.

"If I could you would have been dead already." I hissed at him and watched the steel of my tanto cutting through the green skin of the smallest turtle as he was crying, the others screaming and at me and begging.

When I was finishing the last cut Karai entered the room.

"I thought that you were in control." She said towards Nymeria. She shrugged and hopped off the table. I stood up and went over to the blonde. Karai looked at my job.

"Leo, how many times do I have to tell you that these are not some toys you carve your name into. They're not yours. They're mine. Do you hear me?" Nym giggled next to me.

"Loud and clear, Mistress." I said.

"Good." She turned to the turtles, "Now, what to do with you? Your pathetic sensei is gone, my Footbots are already heading to your human friends."

"Don't you dare touch them!" Shouted Raphael.

"And what will you do about it, huh? Nothing, you're just a worthless piece of crap!"

"You took our brother from us, you monster!" He yelled at her, eyes glossy with tears. I stopped listening to their conversation and got lost in thoughts. _'Is it possible to be a truth? That I _**_am_**_ their brother? No. It can't be, but... If they did "steal" me from the Foot why are they looking the same? Why are they surprised at my every action? I have to ask Nym, and most importantly them.' _I looked at the turtles. Karai was holding her wakizashi on Raph's throat. _'But if I want to ask I need them alive.' _I realized.

"Karai," I spoke up, "They could be still useful." I said. Maybe not the smartest move but it will buy more time. She put the blade away.

"You're right." She admitted. "Send Bradford here." Ordered Karai, "He cannot do anything to them." She sheated the sword and walked out. Nymeria wanted to go to but I grabbed her wrist.

"Wait," I whispered, she looked confused. "I want to ask you something," I said, serious. She nodded hesitantly. I glanced at the turtles; Mikey was crying from our carving session, Raph was angry and defeated, and Donnie was looking at me, but I continued, though. "Is Karai telling me the truth?" I asked Nym. She was shocked.

"Of course, she is. What makes you hesitate about her words?"

"Them." I said simply, watching her reaction. She turned her head, her ocean blue eyes examining every inch of them. "Am I the one Karai tells I am?" I repeated my question. She looked me straight into my eyes. "No lying." She bit her lower lip. I looked all over her exposed parts of her body, searching for a certain tattoo. I took her arm and read what was on her forearm;

**_"Maybe that's what a person's personality is: the difference between the inside and the outside."_**

"Jonathan Safran Foer." I said low-voice. "Who am I?"

"You _are _their brother." She whispered sadly. I was shocked. I looked at them- my brothers- and back to her. They were shocked as I was, but I bet, that for a whole different reason. "But you're not one of them." She hissed slightly, squinting her eyes at them. I just stood there watching her and glancing at the turtles every now and then. "You belong to the Foot clan, Leonardo. No matter your connections with them," She hugged me. "Choose the right side, Blue." She said and walked out. I was speechless. _'I am their brother. They were not lying. But...'_

"Leo?" I looked at Donatello. They were all watching me. If Karai gives me an order to _kill _them I most likely won't be able to. That would be just wrong. But I was mad at them, too. They killed Karai's father. I felt so good in the Foot they were like my real family, and every time we've tried to do something the turtles were here so we failed. Maybe we are the same by DNA, but I don't consider them as family. I turned away and left the dungeon.

I passed by Bradford, almost bumping into him. "Watch out, turtle!" He shouted at me, but I ignored him. I headed straight into the dojo to let go of some steam.

**~Ani Rejl**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Leo's POV

I walked along the endless corridor towards the dungeon. _'I have to talk with Nymeria before I tell anything to Karai. Who knows what she would do.' _Turn right. _'When I'm at it; What am I going to do with the turtles? I won't call them my brothers nor join them, but... Urgh! I have to think this through.' _Down the stairs. _'Should I apologize to the orange masked? That I _carved _my name into his leg?'_

"C'mon!" Yelled Nymeria as she ran past me. "You're slower than a snail. Geez."

"Oh, you think?" I ran after her, forgetting my thoughts. She was first at the door that led to the turtles.

"I won." She mocked.

"Yeah, but just because you're a cheater," I said.

"Are we gonna cry, little baby?" She teased with a smirk.

"Stop, you two." Said Karai, that appeared out of nowhere, with an unamused face. _'Yikes.' _"I don't have a mood for this today." She passed by me and Nym and entered the room. We joined Karai. I examined the turtles. Raphael's bruises were worse, Donatello looked pained and sore, and Michelangelo had teary eyes. "Where are April O'Neil and Casey Jones!" Karai demanded, loud and harsh. Donnie looked at Raph with surprise and relief.

"We don't know." Said Raphael with the same tone of voice as Karai. "And even if we did, we wouldn't tell." He added. _'That wasn't a smart move from him.'_ I cringed inside a little. Karai laughed for an uncomfortable amount of time before she suddenly stopped and glared at the red-clad turtle.

"You know I have a bad mood." She said in a kind-mocking voice. "You want me to let it _all_ release on you." She walked closer to him, her eyes narrowed, wakizashi unsheathing. He was stubbornly glaring at her the same way as she, but he gulped. _'Idiot.'_

"Karai." Karai's head snapped towards me, her wakizashi pointing on Raphael's plastron.

"What are you doing?!" Whisper-yelled Nymeria from behind me.

"I don't know myself." I admitted, "Would you spar with me?" She stared at me.

"Don't you see I want to have some _fun_?" She hissed.

"Me either," I smirked. She did as well.

"And I thought you were getting weaker."

"Only your dreams, my Mistress." I mocked, the smirk remained on my face as I bowed to her.

"If you're that good, Prince Charming, I should join Karai against you," Spoke up Nymeria and walked beside Karai. I could feel the turtles staring, but if I would give them any little glance and Karai noticed, she would get suspicious.

"I am not against the idea." Admitted Karai.

"Shall we?" I unsheathed my katana and got into position. Nymeria attacked first. She swung one of her kamas in my direction. I leaned backward and swept my foot under her. She flipped behind me and kicked me to my shell from behind. I stabilized myself.

"It looks like I'm dreaming." Nym teased.

"Yeah, it does," I said and threw a smoke bomb that I had in my belt at her. "You awake, yet?" I mocked.

"Okay, end of fun. Let's end this." Said Karai and charged at me. At the words 'Let's end this' the turtles' eyes widened. They didn't know that Karai said this always she was done watching me fight and went against me. I was about to take out my other katana, but I couldn't find it on my shell. I looked behind me. Nym was holding it with a teasing smile.

"Looking for something?"

"Cheater," I said with a chuckle.

I quickly blocked Karai's incoming wakizashi and jumped to avoid Nym's kusarigama. I landed on Karai's back and pushed her to the ground. She groaned and not a second later I couldn't see through a blinding powder. She got from under me and left me blind in the middle of somewhere in the room. Then I remembered the training when she did the same. I stopped moving and listened. I could hear the turtles' heavy breaths, rats running somewhere in the corner of the large room, footsteps from above us, but I tried to push these noises aside, waiting just for one particular sound.

_Swoosh._

I turned swiftly and blocked the attack a few inches from my face. The blade was coming closer and I was getting on my knees. Suddenly something was wrapped around my calf. Then everything went fast. I pushed the blade away with all my strength, took out my tanto and threw it at the direction the chain was tightened the most. My vision was clearing once again. I could hear one of the turtles gasp before my shell got hit with a shuriken. Karai. Ere I could charge at Karai, Nymeria jumped on me, taking me to the floor. We rolled on the ground, ending with her on top of me. She held my tanto I threw at her before near my throat. We both panted on the ground. Karai came closer.

"You need to train more." She said.

"Yeah..." I said out of breath and chuckled. Nym got off me and helped me up.

"Ninja doesn't throw their weapon." She said with a smile as she handed me my tanto.

"I know. But did you expect it?" She laughed and secured her kusarigama by her side. I grabbed my katanas from the ground and put them on my shell. I glanced at the turtles as I passed by them to join Karai and Nym at their discussion.

"Yes, Mistress."

"Now," Karai turned to me, but it was meant for Nymeria too, "You have to get the location of O'Neil and Jones from the turtles. If they won't talk, call Bradford. And I expect you," She pointed at me, "To train more with Nymeria. I join when I'll be able to."

"Sure, Karai," I said.

"Good luck with the freaks," Karai said as she walked out of the room, closing the door. I turned to Nym.

"They look the same as me, should I be offended?" I frowned but still smiling. Nymeria laughed at my comment. _'Now I can get my answers.'_ "Yo, Nym," I started, "I'd like to ask them a few personal questions."

"And?"

"Could you not tell Karai?" She became serious. "Please."

"Fine." She groaned, "But if you get us killed, I swear..." I grinned.

"Thanks." A playful smirk found its way on my face, "The all mighty ones in the skies will repay my infinite debt to you." She laughed and shook her head.

"You're incredible." She said.

"Oh, why thank you."

"Incredibly childish."

"Oh-ho-ho. Ouch!" I placed my hand over my heart, faking hurt. "That, was unnecessarily cruel." I pouted. She smirked and went over to a table and sat on it. I turned to the chained Hamato clan, all serious.

_'Let's talk.'_

**A/N I have to apologies for not updating. I forgot that I even have this acc. I'm more active on Wattpad if you have: AniRejl**


	7. Chapter 7: Interrogation

**Chapter 7**

Leo's POV

There was intense silence in the room. I was lost in thoughts, but I still could feel the turtles' stares on me. _'Am I really doing this? Disobeying Karai, and sparing their pathetic lives? I don't even remember them. Why? If they were important why would I forget, and those memories with the Foot... They seem so real. Or did I just made them up? No! Nonsense. I grew up with the Foot. I remember me and Karai when we were little. I couldn't have imagined that. It's impossible. Am I going crazy...?'_

"Thank you..." Someone croaked. I looked up to my supposed-to-be brothers. Raphael cleared his throat, the other two staring at him. "Thanks..." He said in a more steady voice, "For, uh... Karai." He glanced down for a brief moment before looking back at me.

"Luck." I said firmly, straightening my posture, "If she looked through it, I would be punished and you would be doomed." Their bodies tensed as much as their sore muscles let them. "I just have a few questions." I eyed them before asking.

"How was I- were _we _made?" I asked.

"It was-" Donatello cleared his throat, "There's a substance called Mutagen. We fell into it when we were little pet turtles." He explained shortly.

"For how long are we this way?" I asked looking at hands, but my expression didn't change.

"Almost 20 years." Replied the purple masked turtle, again. I hummed in response.

"Who raised _you_?" They all were silent until the little orange one spoke up.

"Master Splinter." Michelangelo said in a sad voice. My eyes softened. _'I know that name from somewhere. Maybe Karai told me about it? Yeah... That has to be it...'_

"Splinter raised us all, Leo. Even you." Don added.

"Can't be." I said sharply, that he flinched at the tone, "I grew up in here," I motioned my hands around me, meaning the whole Foot base, "I remember it clearly."

"What!" Raphael shouted.

"HUSH!" Nymeria silenced him from her spot, "If you value this time with Leonardo, be quiet or they'll come." I nodded at her in agreement and looked at the red masked turtle.

"You don't mean it, Leo, do ya?" He continued quietly, "You were with us. All those years. You were our leader." The determination in his voice was raising with every sentence, "What do you mean you 'remember' how you grew up with the Foot clan when you were with us."

"I wasn't with you." I hissed at him, getting slightly ticked off by his stubbornness, "I remember my birthday. There was Karai, Nym, Saki, and a cake. It was the first day _my _father let me go to the city." I ended with a huff. They just stared. It's like I've told them that Santa Claus isn't real. All of them tried to find words, but they were just opening and closing their mouths as fish. Then Donatello locked his eyes on Nymeria, who was shifting on the table uncomfortably.

"Um... Nymeria, was it?" She gave her attention to the heigh turtle, and nodded hesitantly, "I don't know if you have any siblings... but I need you to tell him. He'll believe only you. Please." She locked her eyes with him for a long time with unreadable expression.

"Uh," I glanced back and forth between the two, "Do you even know that I'm here? I can hear you. What are you supposed to tell me?" I asked as I stepped into her view. She blinked and looked into my eyes. There was something I couldn't point out. An emotion I've never seen in her eyes. Then all of that got covered by anger. She frowned and hopped off the table.

"It's nothing. The idiot is bluffing." She glared at all of them, "I said they are your brothers, Leonardo, but they abbandoned you. Such _brothers _they are." She scoffed, "Do not believe them." She took my face into her palms so I was looking straight into her blue eyes, "You can trust only me." She said just above a whisper. "Now, go to the dojo." she smirked, "You need to train more. I'll be there in a minute."

I was really confused from all this. But I slowly pulled away from Nymeria and walked to the door turning around for the last time, before heading off.

No one's POV

"WHAT THE SHELL WAS THAT!" Raph finally found his words, "Why are you playing with him like a puppet!"

"What have _I _done? Oh, no no no." Nymeria chuckled lowly, "I have done nothing than just said a few words. You're the one that left him on the rooftop to fight alone." She took a knife on a table as she walked towards them. She stood next to Raphael and whispered in his ear, "You're the one that ran like a dog with his tail between his legs." She was right, but he would never admit it. He saw a smirk plastered on her face as she pulled away and walked over to Donatello.

"Leave them be!" Raph yelled at her trying to get out of the chains.

"Now, you," She ignored the red-clad turtle, "I won't tell Leonardo _anything _that would make him leave."

"If you'd really care about him, you would have tell him." Donnie answered with the same amount of venom in voice. Nymeria just glared at him harder, but then scoffed.

"I can always torture this little one if you test my patience." She threatened with the knife pointing at Mikey. Don and Raph went as far as their chains let them, glaring at the blonde woman. "Anyway," She sighted and put the knife back on the table, "I have a training to do now, so have a nice day, boys." And with that she left.

**A/N **

**STORY NOTES**

**I'm still not sure with the relation ship that Nymeria and Leo have, I said that they will have a sister-brother relationship, but MAYBE I want more? Idk. Would you like them to be a ship or just "siblings"?**

**~Ani Rejl**


End file.
